Days
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Dazai membaca buku 'IDEAL' Kunikida dan melihat namanya disana. [KuniDazai/DazaKuni if you squint. BL.]


Kunikida tidak pernah bilang kalau buku bersampul hijau bertuliskan 'IDEAL' itu tidak boleh dibaca siapapun. Justru, menurut Dazai, sebaliknya. Setiap hari Kunikida berteriak pada Dazai soal isi buku itu, ya tidak dituliskan kalau dia akan punya _partner_ maniak bunuh diri lah, ya jadwalnya melenceng jauh dari ideal lah, sambil menunjukkan buku kesayangannya itu di depan Dazai, seolah ingin Dazai membacanya dan memahaminya baik-baik. Kalau perlu semua isi halamannya dan diblender dibuat jus 'IDEAL' agar supaya Dazai yang meminum jus tersebut bisa menjadi ideal juga.

(Tapi Dazai _emoh_ lah ya. Kalau disuruh pilih buku mana yang harus diblender untuk diminum, Dazai pilih buku bunuh diri kesayangannya.)

Jadi ketika buku hijau bertuliskan 'IDEAL' itu ia lihat tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja, Dazai tidak tinggal diam. Ia mengambil buku itu dan mulai membacanya—tidak lupa dengan posisi boboan nyaman di sofa. Sebenarnya, Dazai sudah pernah membaca buku itu sekali, tepatnya tidak lama setelah mereka pertama bertemu. Itu sudah cukup lama, Dazai ingat, dan sekarang Kunikida pasti sudah menambah ini itu ke dalam buku ideal kesayangannya dan tentu saja, Dazai _kepo_.

Melewati bagian jadwal membosankan dan kriteria _partner_ ideal, Dazai membalik halaman wanita ideal dan—nah tuh kan benar. Ada halaman pria ideal. Hoo, Dazai bergumam halus, menyimpulkan ternyata Kunikida akan menikahi seseorang yang ideal, tanpa peduli gender. Dan karena ini adalah halaman baru, Dazai membacanya pelan-pelan.

{Kriteria pria ideal yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping hidup:

1\. Memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata, setidaknya bisa membantu menyelesaikan masalah keuangan di antara mereka berdua dengan manajemen keuangan yang tepat, dapat diajak berbicara serius mengenai berbagai macam bidang pendidikan.}

Mendadak wajah kucing Ranpo muncul di kepalanya—Ranpo pintar (banget) dan satu-satunya masalahnya adalah tidak mandiri. Jadi Ranpo = Kandidat Pria Ideal Kunikida. Dazai mengernyit halus memikirkannya.

{2. Memiliki kepribadian yang mandiri, pengertian, tidak menyusahkan orang lain, mengerti cara meredam emosi, sopan, kalem, berdikap dewasa, dan bisa bersabar.}

Lain poin, lain image. Menurut deskripsi ini, mendadak wajah Sanchou muncul di kepalanya. Dan menurut penilaiannya, kepintaran Sanchou di atas rata-rata, jadi Pria Ideal Kunikida = Sanchou.

...

Dazai menekuk wajahnya, jelas-jelas tidak nyaman dengan ide yang baru muncul di kepalanya. Apalagi mengingat kalau boss mereka itu adalah mantan guru Kunikida. Apa jangan-jangan selama ini mereka ada sesuatu dan Dazai tidak menyadarinya? Kan itu bisa jadi.

Tapi oh, listnya masih (sangat) panjang. Semakin dibaca semakin aneh dan semakin bikin sakit hati (anehnya), Dazai hampir berniat untuk melempar buku ideal itu (semoga tidak ketahuan Kunikida) ke lantai. Niatnya itu hilang saat ia melewati sekian lembar kriteria lelaki ideal (semakin nyureng komikal setiap halamannya) Kunikida sampai ia membaca namanya sendiri.

{Dapat dikategorikan sebagai calon ideal:

Osamu Dazai  
\+ Kepintaran jelas di atas rata-rata, namun menolak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan. (Koneksi dengan masa lalu?)  
\+ Tahu dengan baik kondisi pertarungan dan dapat mengeksekusi langkah terbaik untuk menuju kemenangan dalam waktu singkat  
\+ _Keen Observer_. Memperhatikan semua (dan mengetahui semua?) dan sangat berhati-hati, tapi tidak menunjukkannya.  
\+ _Sociable_. Cukup untuk mendapat berbagai koneksi.

\- Bertingkah kekanak-kanakan  
\- Seenaknya sendiri mengambil keputusan  
\- Susah mendengarkan orang lain  
\- Hobi mengajak orang lain bunuh diri  
\- Hobi bunuh diri  
\- Sering bermain-main dan tidak serius  
\- Ceroboh  
\- Berantakan}

Dan itu cukup untuk membuat Dazai tersenyum, atau nyengir, sama sajalah—cukup lebar, lalu halaman itu pun si brunet baca berulang-ulang sambil memainkan kaki di atas sofa layaknya anak TK di atas ayunan. Dan sepertinya ia akan terus seperti itu, kalau saja Kunikida dan Atsushi tidak masuk ke dalam kantor Agensi, disusul teriakan murka 'DAAAZZAAAAAIIIIIII!'

Bahkan saat Kunikida menggoncang-goncang tubuh Dazai sambil memarahi Dazai yang kabur dari pekerjaannya (seharusnya ia membantu Kunikida dan Atsushi mengangkat berbagai barang ke kantor, duh, dia lupa) Dazai masih tersenyum. Menit-menit berlalu hingga amukan Kunikida (sedikit) mereda, memberikan celah bagi Dazai untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Kunikida di kedua bahunya dan justru menggenggam satu tangan Kunikida dalam genggaman kedua tangannya sebelum si maniak bunuh diri itu berlutut di depannya,

"Kunikida-kun! Aku merasa terhormat karena kau menganggap aku pria ideal dan berhak meminangmu, maka sebagai rasa terima kasih aku mengajakmu untuk melakukan bunuh diri bersama dengan—"

Tidak, manik cokelat penuh kilauan bintang Dazai tidak mempan, tidak juga suara _ikemen_ nya; hati Kunikida sekeras batu saat ia membanting si mantan eksekutif _port-mafia_ dan memitingnya tanpa ampun, "SIAPA YANG BILANG KAU BOLEH BACA BUKUKU TANPA IZIN HAH BRENGSEK?!"

Dan Atsushi ciut melihat Kunikida, tambah ciut melihat tawa (tapi apakah itu air mata?) di wajah Dazai. Sungguh, bagaimana caranya kedua orang ini bisa jadi _partner_ paling kompak di agensi ini?

(Di tengah air mata yang mengalir karena kesakitan, tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya, senyum Dazai tetap melebar ketika ia melihat semburat merah tipis di pipi Kunikida.)


End file.
